


Indifference

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Thinking of other, less-pleasurable encounters.
Relationships: Everybody/Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> Seems to be a 15 Minute Ficlet of some stripe... Pre-2008?

There was something about the feel of his own hands on his arousal that left him totally empty, more empty than he already was. But taking any of... them as a partner would have been just as appalling, truth be told.

He'd let them, before, had let Vexen claim him first, thinking there some advantage to playing that card so easily, but no, that had only cast him as a whore, one willing to give in at any moment despite lofty words, lofty goals.

Tension... release. He tried not to think about what it was like to be touched by someone else or to touch them or do anything else other than this empty act. Arousal almost disgusted him now, hitting a little too close to things he wasn't quite ready to admit to himself.

Maybe, if he tried again, he could turn that fault...

They were all after the same thing anyway, to use anyone they could to get to their goals and he knew he was being used. He would use them back - he would.

But first, release, working his hands over his arousal, red hair sticking to sweat on his neck, trying not to think of anything but sex. It was probably just safer to not think at all.


End file.
